The Angelic Demon
by Excalibur130
Summary: All my friends say it's a good story. Please read and review. Summary : a demon who revolts against his own world and joins the Angelic Army. Please R & R!
1. Default Chapter

Claimer: I own everything here  
  
Note: If you don't get it, on this chapter, I'll give you a little background on the next one.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The first Sinetro Tower exploded. Splinters flew everywhere and the sky roared. Lee was extremely proud of this. He used his blade and shot out a clean cut of lightning that landed on the second one. It had the same effect on the first one but this time, the resultant destroyed everything in its radius. Lee grinned and was proud of the damage that he had done. The pleasure of fire everywhere surely pleased him. After gloating, Lee finally jumped and aimed right at the third one and let out a stream of fire. But of course the demonic government finally took action. They sent one thousand troops to attack Lee. The soldiers got in position and they first fired their cannons and aimed perfectly at Lee. Lee did not hesitate and dodged the corrupted stones. Unfortunately there was one more that Lee had missed. The rock hit his arm but then quickly, the wound healed quickly. Lee quickly recovered and grinned. The terror the soldiers struck, and they knew it was not a good sign for them. Lee roared and let out fiery dragons that he conjured. The dragons were roaring with blazing passion, charged at the soldiers and let out an explosion as the ugly warriors stared into the face of defeat. All of them, wiped out. Lee knew of the damage he had done and he knew the worst was yet to come. He knew he had to make it to the Dark Portal. As he was running through the h- with a blackened sky, he saw the mighty demon champions behind him. Lee drew his sword and was ready, but of course, he was still running. One of the members shot a blazing inferno at him. Lee jumped and deflected the fire with his sword. They were still chasing him but the hardship Lee had to face was even harder but bearable. He faced barrages of ice, fire, and snow. Lee was fine and was running. The champions decided to go on melee battle. Lee knew he had to pause. Shadowknight, one the members, threw a dark blade him. Lee stepped back and jumped, and forcefully kicked him in the head. Shadowknight, recovering from the shock, flinched as Lee stabbed him right in the heart. Lashrider, another member, shot icy bolts. Lee used his sword and forced all the stones down. The ice ended up melting on the corrupted ground. Lee swung his sword in a spiral motion and let out a psychic blast. The dark ray hit him and left him unconscious. Cyrobuig, controlled the thorny vines, and tangled Lee's arms. Lee grabbed his blade and caught himself on fire, as though he was a lava golem. It immediately melted the vines. He, with using his mental abilities, stared at Cyrobuig with his large eyes as Cyrobuig collapsed. The other two members dared not face the wrath of Lee and lay on the ground to play dead. Lee, merciless, but not cruel, froze the last of the members, Oculiss, and Blazehase. Lee looked at the pile of the, dead, frozen, or unconscious bodies. He said in a deep voice, "Anyone dare defy me?" He made his steps and entered the Dark Portal. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Whoever you are, even though you come from the demon world, we will not treat you as an enemy," said General Besliech. "We all saw what you have done and you will not be forgotten."   
  
Lee raised his eyebrow.   
  
"This is the first rebellion successful in the Demon World. Our Angel World will never forget you. Others were born with cruel hearts, but you are a demon and somehow have gone to the side of the light."   
  
Lee said, "I would be a fool to enjoy hell, of course I would rebel. I also have been practicing combat and sorcery for many years. I think you'll prove me somewhat useful." "Somewhat? A heart as pure as yours belongs in a demon!"   
  
"Whatever." Lee said as he rolled his eyes. The General said, "Why are you here?" "I need to speak with Hertuis, the king."   
  
"Of course, of course." The General apologized.  
  
Lee entered the throne room and saw the king before him. Lee bowed and showed respect unlike other demons. The mighty king said, "What are you doing?" "Bowing to such an underling as myself?" Stand up stand up. Lee did as he was told. Are you not aware as what you have done?" You have destroyed 2 power sources of the demons and turned to our side as a nobleman the other side?" Every angel applauded gave Lee gifts. The millions of hands thundering roared throughout the hall. Lee refused and tried to leave. "Wait," the king pleaded. We want to present you our very last gift. Lee didn't think it would be anything good at all, but he was wrong. Behold, the Ring of Flight!" Lee was amazed though he did not show it. The king continued, "It is a great honor for a demon to fly with wings. Take this." Lee took it and wore it. Feathery bright wings sprouted from his backbones and it felt incredible. King said, "And from this day forward, you shall be known as the Angelic Demon!" Everyone cheered and gasped. Lee smiled but looked at his sword. It was bent and rusty from his last melee. It served him well, and it would be such a pity to waste it, so Lee ordered the best craftsman repair the sword. Lee waited at the palace for 2 days for his sword. Everyone was concerned for Lee since he just sat there during the evening and never moved an inch. They asked why to Lee. They got their answer from what Lee said and from three words, "I don't sleep." The sword was repaired the next day and was named Dragonfire. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Lee didn't know what to do after that day. His damage done to the Demon World was over. Lee just sat there until... "Lee!" The general cried. "A demonic army is attacking us." Lee drew his sword and joined the radiant troops. Ugly-gray faced demons charged at them. At the same time, the angels also charged in response. The angels fought bravely but were strangely losing. Lee on the other hand was killing everyone. The angels were getting slaughtered and Lee finally found out why. The demons were regenerating their wounds and Lee was doing since he was a demon. The angels were uselessly slashing at them with their holy blades while the demons were winning. Every angel was killed except for 3 excluding Lee. There was the general and 2 other troops. One of the troops went for the horde of demons but Lee tried to stop him. Suddenly, the demons brought a gigantic catapult and there was a crystal orb on it. They launched it at Lee but Lee, too preoccupied, was hit. Mortal pain fell upon Lee and he fell to the ground. His wounds were healing but slowly, slowly... The general and his last two troops charged uselessly against the army. They were killed. The general fell right next to where Lee was. General Besliech quietly said, "We've lost, I'm sorry, we've lost... The general drifted to an eternal sleep. Lee was the last hope left. With his life and anger renewed, he showed the face that killed 1000 demons. The demons cringed. Lee used his wings and flew up. Demon archers shot at him. Lee made a deflective barrier and saved himself from every arrow. His fist started glowing and he knew it was ready. He charged down. Down. Down to a bare spot, where anybody was surrounding. His fist hit the ground and a fiery nova surrounded him. Each flame waved through the horde. Lee then shot at the ground which created chasm where the remaining sunk into, and that was the last of the war. It was over. Lee left the battlefield and smelt the scent of blood and smoke.  
  
*I'm a little upset that I didn't get many reviews  
  
*Please keep sending them, If you do, I'll make the next chapter as soon as possible 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I own all these characters   
  
"He has done it again," says the king. Every single angel was amazed even the most mighty of them. "He has defeated the enemy and protected our world from ruin!" Lee felt like he didn't do anything at all. He told the king that the general was dead, as well as many other fellow warriors. The reminder of that led the angels to mourn. Lee couldn't stand it. It was his fault that so many angels died. Demons knew he was there and attacked… Lee decided to never fight ever again.  
  
The king said he couldn't do that. Lee pointed out two reasons: no foes were left to fight and he was already responsible for too many casualties. He spent the rest of the month regretting for his fault and praying to be forgiven. Very suddenly, he had to speak to the king. He was there but… his face was purple as if he had died. The guards and everyone else was like it too. But one disturbing fact stopped him. They were dead.  
  
*End of Chapter  
  
*Thanks for all those reviews, keep sending them in! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I own the characters but not the fantasy concepts  
  
Chapter 5  
  
No, not all of them. Lee looked at the corner. About a dozen angels came, and they had a bloodthirsty look. Their wings were crippled and dirty. Their faces were blue and their eyes were red. It was as if they mutated into demons. Lee drew his sword but hesitated. If he struck now, he would remorse again. Lee escaped and avoided the angel/demons (mostly demon). When he was at a bare and safe spot, he focused his psychic powers. He closed his eyes and concentrated. The same energy that infected the angels came from Demon World, River of Cieas, Mountain of Doom... Lee got it. It was from the Stylix Cave.   
  
*End of chapter  
  
*I'm kinda disappointed that i didn't get any reviews  
  
That's why i put two chapters  
  
I'll try to work on *Link's torture* more often. sorry 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I own the characters but not the fantasy concepts  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Lee had no other choice. He had to get to the Dark Portal. He entered it safely but there was more to come. He flew across the Clouds of Corruption and got past the buildings the demons inhabited. Across the Forest of Despair, he saw the cave. He entered it without hesitation. He heard a screeching noise and it was nothing normal. Lee waved away the cobwebs and saw an enchantress. She had a globe in her hand was souls in it crying for help. Lee confronted her and she stated her name. "I, Lahaeo, shall put you to your doom." Lee didn't hesitate but figured something was strange about her. Lahaeo simply said, "If you cannot get past my mind powers, you'll never free the king." Lahaeo sent mind waves from her head. Lee responded concentrating with his eyes. Both of their psychic powers were strong. Both were feeling strains. They both gave and decided melee combat. "Before we start, I'd like you to meet my friend." Out came a terrifying arachnid and hissed fearlessly. Lee quickly dove for the spider and it quickly jumped out of the way. Lahaeo swung her staff and counteracted with Lee's blade. Lee used a combination of attacks and shot a lightning bolt at her. The lightning bolt stung her for a moment, a decent moment. Lee spiraled into the air and went right for the spider. The spider caught the sword with its mouth. But did that on purpose. He let go of his sword, did a somersault, grabbed Dragonfire back, and stabbed its back. The spider let out a painful cry. Lee could've sworn that Lahaeo had shed a tear. Lahaeo ran with elegant speed and charged for Lee. Lee saw it quickly and used his lightning-fast reflexes to get out of the way. Lee lunged his blade and her arm and it had left its mark. Lahaeo did not back off and shot a strange magic that surrounded Lee into a sphere. Lee slashed at the sphere and nothing happened. Lee just sat down and closed his eyes. Lahaeo was laughing hysterically at him. She kept on laughing and laughing and laughing, until... Lee opened his eyes again. He enchanted his blade with a terrible power that roared by itself. He struck with the blade and the orb shattered to pieces. Lahaeo was slow to respond and Lee stabbed her, with perfect accuracy, right into the heart. Blood glushed out and immediately disappeared. Lee muttered something, "Good riddance."  
  
*end of chapter  
  
Please tell your friends about this story. I hope to get more reviews soon.   
  
Thanks,  
  
Excalibur 


End file.
